


No Trust

by SpaceyPoly



Category: Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, everyone from the red sea is still alive in this btw, fuck man idk what to tag this as, its poorly written tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyPoly/pseuds/SpaceyPoly
Summary: Disgusting. He was disgusting. And Fukami had fallen for a piece of fucking trashThis wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to trust the Ambassador. They weren't supposed to grow attached to one another. And they certainly weren't supposed to have the others know





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeet it's ya girl's first ever fanfic ever published on this site. this is probably gonna be real shitty but oh well. enjoy!  
> None of the characters belong to me. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea belongs to Deepsea Prisoner  
> also constructive criticism is allowed!!!

  It was all as it was supposed to be, wasn’t it? Wadda and Samekichi were being as affectionate to each other as ever and Dolphi and Memoca were still friends, possibly heading towards a more romantic relationship. But yet of course, Fukami didn’t have anyone. Wadanohara had already been taken from him and he didn’t feel as though a poly relationship between her, him and Samekichi could possibly work out. Fukami was alone, and he hated this feeling of having no one to call as his partner. Yet that’s what was going on in his life right now. He had no one to call his own

–

  Sal knew Fukami was alone, and that was for the same reason he was: Wadanohara had chosen Samekichi over both of them. Sal could understand why she chose his brother over himself; it was quite obvious that she didn’t want anything to do with him. But leaving Fukami in the dust? That was harsh. Not as harsh as anything Sal himself had ever done, but still he could still feel the hurt from the octopus.

  He related to him in various ways, though there weren’t a lot of connections that could possibly be made. But he felt his pain, he _understood_ what Fukami was going through.

  Maybe that was the reason for Sal’s sudden interest in him. Maybe that’s why he took the risk of traveling to the Blue Sea.

–

  Fukami was alone in Wadanohara’s household, Samekichi and her had gone off to the Sea God castle and the girls went out to play. It was comforting being lonely, yet also very emotionally painful. He was happy that Wadda had found someone that she loved dearly, but he still wondered to himself one question: Why wasn’t it him instead?

  “Why couldn’t it have been me…” Fukami muttered under his breath as he lied down on the couch in the middle of the living room, covering his face with his arm. It could’ve been him. He would still be her familiar, but he’d always have that thought in the back of his mind:

_Why couldn’t it be me?_

–

  Visiting a place where you’re thought of as a criminal wasn’t the greatest idea, but Sal could make it work. At least he hoped he did

  Oh, but wearing a hat and a scarf to cover yourself is probably the best way to not be recognized by anyone. Wadda wouldn’t know. Samekichi wouldn’t know. But he’d make _sure_ Fukami knew. He was the only one that had to know. He was the only one Sal _wanted_ to know about this. Just between the two of them. Yes, what a perfect idea

  Fukami wasn’t easy to convince, no. But Sal could get him to do what he wanted. Sal could get him to keep his mouth _shut_

–

  Samekichi and Wadanohara still hadn’t arrived and the girl were still out. Strange, Fukami thought to himself. They couldn’t have possibly be out this long, could they? It worried him a little, wondering where they all were. He was sure that they would return soon, though, so he went back to resting

  Well, that was his original plan before he heard the knock on the door.

  “Who is it?” Fukami asked before getting up off the couch. He was almost an inch away from the door before he realized _‘wait.’_

_'  I don’t know this guy, why am I already so close to letting him in?’_ Fukami thought to himself.

  “Oh, in just an old friend. Or maybe an enemy, depending on the person. But yes; an old face I’m sure you’d love to see,” the unknown visitor answered, leaving Fukami very confused. Who the fuck leaves such an ominous message after just getting to their house? What a first impression

  “Are you going to answer me in a way that doesn’t make you sound like a prophet or not? Because I’d like for you to tell me who you are,” Fukami asked the unknown visitor hastily, wanting him to get out. Now

  “Oh, I just did. Unless you’d like to see my face?” the mysterious guest suggested. Fukami’s immediate thought to that was, _'Yes, PLEASE’_ , but then after the man showed his face and took off the hat and scarf he was using to cover up did he want to take back what he thought

  It was Sal, fucking _Sal_. This piece of garbage had the nerve to stroll back into Deepsea Town like the invasion of the Red Sea never happened. What a fucking dick. Fukami hated him with a passion. He was here like it was all resolved (to be fair, it was, but no one forgave Sal at all).

  “Ah, jogged your memory, Fukami? I knew it would,” Sal have off that devilish smirk he always had on, making Fukami sick to his stomach. Just being anywhere near Sal made him feel horrible. It was like the vibes of the Sea of Death were dragging him down

  “Why are you here, Sal?” Fukami asked hastily, his prior wishes for him to get out suddenly returning even stronger then before. _'Out’_   his thoughts kept repeating over and over. _'Outoutoutoutoutoutout’_

  “Just for a small talk, Fukami. No need to be so hateful towards me, alright?"

  “I have every right to be hateful towards you, Sal,”

  “My! Already so salty, are we? Calm down now. I’m not going to do anything to you Fukami. Trust me, just this once?”

  “Once? I couldn’t trust you anytime before, what would make me trust you now?” Fukami was getting very much annoyed with Sal’s persistence, despite all the points he had made. What could he possibly use to convince him?

  “Well now, one more thing against me and soon your pretty little master won’t be so pretty anymore. So let me in or she’s a goner, along with my lesser half,”

–

  Threats against Wadanohara worked. Sal had to make a mental note of that.

  Next thing he knew Fukami was opening the door and letting him in. “Break anything and I’ll break you,”

  “Got it,” he responded. He didn’t care about the room, however. Only Fukami. He was the only thing he came for.

  “Just for a small talk, Fukami,”

  
  “I have every right to be hateful towards you,”

_'Well, you certainly aren’t wrong about that, love. But just you wait,’_ Sal thought to himself.

  “Small talk. That’s what you wanted, right? Tell me what the topic being discussed is and I’ll decide if it’s worth keeping you here,” Fukami didn’t even bat an eye at him after that remark, something Sal thought was rude yet admirable.

  Sal would never admit it to anyone, not even the servants of the Red Sea, but he was captivated by Fukami in a way he never felt before. It wasn’t like what his twisted infatuation with Wadanohara was like, it felt like something… more. What it was more of, he couldn’t put his finger on. But he was so interested in the octopus, for reasons he didn’t understand beside from both of their absences of a romantic partner.

  “Ah yes, that. Well you see, I know exactly how you feel about the relationship of Wadanohara and Samekichi. You’re jealous.” Sal told him, sitting down on one side of the couch while Fukami sat on the other. He crossed his legs and laid back on the couch a little. From what his eyes told him, Fukami despised that gesture. He kept his feet up anyways.

  “And what exact evidence did you piece together to find out if I am 'jealous’,” Fukami asked him. “And if I do so happen to be jealous, what exactly does that prove? That I feel the same as you? It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out, Sal,”

  “Well, now you kind of just admitted to your jealousy. Good job!” Sal joked, clapping his hands in a satirical way. Fukami gave him a quick glare before steadying his posture again and looking the Ambassador straight in the eye. “Yes, wonderful job I did. I’m sure you’ll do an even better job if you tell me what you’re here for, other than 'some small talk’.”

  Sal sighed a bit and let out a little chuckle afterwards, amused by Fukami’s hasty attitude towards him. It was fun making him upset with every little thing he did. The little look of annoyance he made when Sal decided to do anything was cute. Not as in a 'Awww that’s adorable!’ way, but more like a 'Aw, you actually care about what I do! Amazing’ kind of way. Sal couldn’t exactly put it in to words, but he hoped someone would get the drift if he were to explain it to someone

  “Well, Fukami, let’s just lay out all the evidence we have gathered. You’re jealous of Wadanohara and Samekichi’s relationship. And I am too,” Sal started off with the basic details of what they had in common, which wasn’t a lot. But it was something he could work with. “So, maybe if you could maybe vent to me on how you really feel about Samekichi and Wadanohara, then that’d be great.”

–

  Was he serious?

  Fukami prayed that he wasn’t. Why would anyone in their right mind vent to the person most likely to use that against him? Sal wasn’t anyone’s personal therapist, and he probably never would be

  “What’s stopping you, my friend? Tell me,” Sal rephrased what he said a few seconds ago, but Fukami didn’t need him to say anything twice. He decided to calm himself down a bit before responding to the Ambassador.

  “I heard what you said clearly, Sal. But I’m afraid that even though I’d like to, I don’t trust you enough. And don’t call me your "friend” until you make some actual efforts to redeem yourself after the unsealing of the Red Sea.“

  Sal made an offended look at Fukami, his red eyes giving him an insulted glare. His thoughts were probably something along the lines of _'I am trustworthy! I wouldn’t harm Fukami, he’s my bait to this new plan I’m forming!’_

  Yes, that seemed close enough to what Sal was thinking. Or at least what Fukami thought Sal was thinking. It didn’t matter though. Despite if the Ambassador’s intentions were genuine or not, Fukami couldn’t trust him. His actions had impacted how he had felt about him. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so cruel to Wadanohara and everyone else, maybe…

  "Very well,” Sal accepted. He got up from the couch and handed Fukami a slip of paper. He didn’t read it at first and waited for Sal to exit. “Is there a back door I could leave from?”

  “Yes, I’ll show you the way. Despite my hatred for you, it’d be a shame to see you go thanks to Samekichi. That should be my job,”

  “If it should be your job, then why haven’t you performed it yet?” Sal gave him that disgusting smirk again, bringing back even more hatred for the albino shark.

  “Do you have a death wish, Ambassador?” Fukami questioned him and saw that terrified look on his face and smiled internally. Seeing his frightened expression brought a strange joy to Fukami, one he didn’t think he’d get from trash like Sal. _'That’s not important. Just show him out and pray you’ll never have to see him again.’_

  And so that was what Fukami did. Sal said his goodbyes to the octopus familiar and went on his way back to red sea without being noticed. It was only that when Wadanohara, Samekichi, Dolphi and Memoca did Fukami read the slip of paper Sal had given him. I private, of course.

  _'Meet me at Hydrangea Isle on the full moon of this month. I have something much more important to discuss than jealousy_  
_\- an old friend’_

  So this was how it would be, huh? Fukami wouldn’t just visit the island knowing that an enemy had invited him. He had no trust for the shark. None left

  Although, his curiosity couldn’t stop him. Wadda and the rest of the familiars wouldn’t be suspicious of him sneaking out, would they? He was so quiet they wouldn’t notice.

  Yes, that’s it. He won’t be spotted.

  Fukami would visit Sal at Hydrangea Isle on the full moon to discuss something more than mutual jealousy  



End file.
